Time for Change
by Olivia-Ivy
Summary: Olivia-Ivy was an immortal hunter of Artemis, when five kids changed her life. Next thing she knew, she lost her immortality, and was headed on the adventure of her life. ((This fic is entirely my own. I borrowed character names and nothing else))


**OK so this fic is entirely my own. The only things I'm borrowing are character names, the camps and other things. This has nothing to do with PJO or HOO plots and yada yada yada. Enjo**y!

* * *

3 years ago

I was running. Running from countless beasts, with nothing but my sisters and five arrows to protect me.

So today was a pretty good day.

This was the highlight of my week. We had been tracking these Cyclopes since Sunday with no results. And finally we found them. Or rather, they found us, in the middle of dinner. Needless to say, Lady Artemis was NOT amused. Everyone else was a little miffed too, but mostly we were relieved. It was Thalia's turn to cook and, though she may be a great lieutenant, she isn't the best cook. I'll spare you the gory details, but you should know the battle included hurling some of Thalia's . . . food at them until they cried for mercy. It was awesome!

I know, you probably think that it's weird that a twelve year old thinks that seeing a grown Cyclops beg for mommy is awesome, but you should have figured out by now that I am a far cry from normal.

Fast forward to tonight. The Hunters and I were around the campfire, rejoicing in the fact that we survived both the Cyclopes and Thalia's cooking. Seriously, it's terrible. So we were all having a grand old time when Phoebe heard something. We all knocked our arrows and were ready to shoot . . . when a bunch of kids stumbled out of the woods.

I surveyed them. The first kid was about my age- or, he was twelve, I'm 112- and he had messy dirty-blonde hair. He had two things about him that really stuck out. One, he had a scar on the right side of his face, going over one of his blue eyes. Two, he had a kid hanging onto his back, and that kid looked dead.

The second kid (aside from the half-dead one) was the same age as the first one. This one (also a boy) was Hispanic and he was smiling despite his obvious injuries.

Next to him was a girl (finally!). She looked Native American, and her eyes kept changing color. Her brown hair was choppy, like she cut it herself. She was holding the hand of another girl, who couldn't have been older than five. She had short brown hair and brown eyes, and even though she was young, I had a feeling she could beat anyone here in a fight.

All was quiet. No one on either side moved. Kelly broke the silence

"Permission to kill, m'lady?"

I almost dropped my bow. "Seriously, Kelly? They're kids!"

At the word 'kill' the Hispanic kid jumped behind the Native American girl. "W-w-what?! Don't kill us!"

Thalia rolled her eyes and put away her bow. "Oh calm down. We're not going to hurt you. Kelly, you and I are going to have a talk later. Lady Artemis, what should we do with them?"

Artemis thought a bit. "What do you require?" She asked them.

The blonde boy stepped forward. "We need help. Please." He said. He looked at me for a second, so brief, I almost missed it, before turning back to Artemis.

"We shall help the girls. No one else. Come along." She answered. The other Hunters started to walk away. The girls from the group of kids obviously weren't going to leave their friends. I looked at the kids. There was NO way they would last the night without us. I ran up to Artemis.

"Lady Artemis, all due respect, but we can't just leave them!"

"Olivia-Ivy, I will not help men, and we CAN leave them. When you joined the Hunt you agreed to take orders from me. And-"

"I didn't agree to let innocent kids die just because they're boys!"

At this point the we were a good distance from the kids. The other Hunters stopped walking, clearly confused as to why I would challenge a goddess.

Artemis stared at me. "If you wish to remain part of the Hunt, Olivia-Ivy, you will come with us and leave them behind. Come girls."

She started to jog off, with the Hunters following her. Thalia turned to me. "Hey, Liv, Artemis might seem bad, but she's doing what is best for us. Just trust her." She laid a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I know Thal, it's just . . . I want to help them. I don't want more people to die because of me." I sighed.

"I get it Livvy, but what are you going to do?"

With that she went off to catch up with the Hunters. I was ready to go to and put those kids out of my mind forever when I felt something tug on my sleeve. I turned around to find the little girl from the group of kids.

"Can you help Charlie?" She asked, with one thumb in her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry, l-" I started to say when the other girl from the kids came through the trees.

"Emma, c'mon we- oh, I'm sorry, was she bothering you?" She asked as she grabbed Emma's hand.

"No, no, it's fine! Umm, what was she saying, about helping some guy called Charlie?"

"Oh, he's just our friend. He was hurt by a monster earlier, and I think he was poisoned. He's not doing too well."

So obviously these kids are demigods. "Hey, um, I'm not the best healer, but, I could take a look, see what I can do."

She smiled. "Really? Thank you so much!" She jumped up and hugged me. I tentatively hugged back. "Oh, I'm Piper by the way. C'mon, he's over here."

"Uh sure, I just have to do . . . something first."

When Piper left I got down on one knee and bowed my head.

"I, Olivia-Ivy Hart, daughter of Thanatos, resign from the Hunters of Artemis. I no longer wish to be an eternal maiden, to hunt with my sisters, to be immortal. I, Olivia-Ivy, quit the hunt."

A cold breath escaped my body, and the faint silver glow that has surrounded my being for the last 100 years left. I was no longer a huntress. I was a normal demigod once again.

Piper came back. "You coming?"

I smiled, like nothing was wrong. "Yup. Let's go check on Charlie."

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
